


Attack before Depature

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [23]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attack, Body Horror, attempted maiming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The Daken of time line two attacks before they depart for time line three gravely injuring one of them
Series: Journey Through Time [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Attack before Depature

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Attack before Departure

She stood with her eyes closed as she repaired the crystal that acted as the power source for this entire facility. She pulled back once she was done and relaxed. “There Sage your crystal is restored.” She could feel the bands beginning to appear again they would be leaping soon. “I hope you can take it from here.”

Sage never got to answer as the door crashed open and Daken ran in throwing out two devices one wrapped around Sage’s neck the other around her own. She felt her powers turn off as Daken laid out Sage with a well placed kick. “Now your mine,” he said landing in front of her and grabbing her by her collared throat. “My father died before I could prove I was better but I can use you to prove it when I send you back to him with a ruined face.” He then frowned as he stared at her face. “Looks like someone already ruined it but I can make it worse.”

Her hound marks must be showing without her power to keep them masked. “Let go of her,” Madrox said as he suddenly burst in. She was dropped by Daken and watched in horror as he threw Madrox into the crystal. His scream was unnatural and his body contorted as if was made of rubber.

“Now where was I,” Daken said reaching for her but instantly she was falling through Time again and she realized that Madrox’s intervention had saved her face those split seconds kept her from being maimed.

As Time realigned it self into a new form she felt a push from someone that changed where they’d emerge. She opened her eyes to see Ben Grimm staring at her in shock. She immediately looked at Madrox who looked awful. “Is Reed Richards here maybe he can save Jamie,” She said calling him by his first name for the first time.

“I am Reed Richards I will do what I can for your friend and then you can tell me how you all got here,” He said lifting Jaime and heading out of the room. She looked over at the others and saw they were just as confused.

“Let me get you out of that Rachel,” Gambit said walking over to her and pulling out a lock pick. “What happened?” He asked as he worked so she began to tell them about Daken’s attack and Jamie buying her a few seconds for the time travel to start.

At that moment several dozen people burst in looking around in confusion at their presence. She got the impression that this was the strangest possible future yet and she wasn’t sure it was going to be any better than the last two.

The End


End file.
